


The Kabedon

by TCIsBestPony



Category: ReadChoi, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: Using Read Choi's videos as inspiration for this one shot. Read shows his mafia crew and his girlfriend how to do a kabedon.
Relationships: read choi x OC
Kudos: 3





	The Kabedon

“You really, truly, honestly believe you learning how to do this is going to get the girl you like fall for you?” I asked as I sat behind my desk, watching my brothers attempt to do the ‘kabedon’ on each other. 

Slow day, could you tell? We were in between shipments and currently just holding quite a bit of stock, so, naturally we had slowed down a bit. Everyone was a bit restless with nothing to do right now, so we had decided to discuss love lives between us. Chimon had admitted to liking someone, but genuinely didn’t feel comfortable in approaching them. Of course he had approached his brothers, not his sisters, about the situation. They were more than eager to help, but as me and one of my sisters were watching this madness of bad advice…such bad advice, they somehow managed to get onto the topic of possibly performing a kabedon when asking this person out. You know the move, where the basically back you into the wall, whilst slamming a hand against said wall in a dramatic and intense moment. 

“If done correctly, Chimon will have this girl melting into his arms in no time” my brother explain all super confident in himself.

“Exactly, done correctly” my sister piped up “none of you can do it right, you’re supposed to be mafia for crying out loud and you guys can’t even simply tell a girl you’re interested”

“What are we discussing?” our boss came out of his office at the excitement. Now, if anyone could do a kabedon correctly, it was Read Choi. I smirked at the thought.

“Kabedon, these so called men are trying to teach it to Chimon in order to win a girl over” I explained and he broke into laughter.

“Sir…” I heard my brother say all hurt.

“Alright, show me what you’ve got then” he said, gesturing to my sister to go be the stand in female.

My brother nodded, taking a deep breath with his eyes closed before reopening to reveal his ‘mafia’ face. He moved his body towards my sister, slowly, then suddenly slammed his hand into the wall, causing my sister to burst out into laughter.

“What?! That was good!” my brother complained.

“Maybe Chimon should try then Read can guide him into correction” I suggested but Chimon shook his head firmly.

“I can’t even do that” Chimon said, gesturing to his brothers failed attempt.

His brother pouted as our sister just kept laughing at him.

“Alright, why doesn’t boss do it? Show us how it’s ‘really’ done” he challenged and Choi opened his arms ready for it.

“Bring it, I don’t mind proving to you guys why I’m the boss around here” he smirked, walked over to me, laced his fingers loosely in mine and guided me over to the wall where they had been practising. He let go and addressed everyone, whilst I mentally prepared myself.

“It’s got to be element of surprise plus confidence, don’t have that confidence? Fake it if you have to” he explained “but also safety, don’t let the person you’re doing this to, man or woman, get hurt, that wall is hard after all”

“Enough lectures boss, do the dirty” my brother laughed.

It all happened so fast. The kind, jokey face I knew behind closed doors was gone and his stern, mafia expression had replaced it. One of his hands quickly wrapped around the back of my head, as his broad torso almost literally pushed me backwards. As I felt my back hit the wall, I heard his other hand landing right next to my face. Nose touching nose it felt like everything had slowed to a complete stop. No-one else existed. Just me. Him. His gorgeous, deep eyes. Those lips. I don’t know what happened, but something inside me triggered. I couldn’t control it. I couldn’t stop it. It just…happened.

I laughed. And not the normal laugh, no, I mean the proper full on belly, hyena laugh escaped from my mouth. Thankfully, instead of being embarrassed, Read was more concerned than anything.

“Are you ok? Did you hit your head?” he asked quietly.

I managed to shake my head as more laughing came out, and Read joined in a bit, pulling me into a hug.

“Boss can’t do it either!” I heard the others laughing with me.

“I have a gun and I will kill you all” he jokingly threatened “get back to whatever work you can find and Chimon, just ask the girl out, usually a nice dinner is a good enough to start” Chimon nodded and they all scattered around the office.

Read pulled me out of the hug slightly and whispered into my ear.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” he asked.

“I’m fine, I don’t know why I laughed so hard” I chuckled.

“Hmm, maybe you need punishing for that” he smirked, lacing his fingers through mine once again, leading me to his office as my cheeks burned harshly. I was in trouble for that.


End file.
